Lay, Lay, Lay, Lay, Lay, Lay OneShoot
by Min Yora
Summary: Sebagai seorang leader, Suho HARUS pintar-pintar menjaga imejnya. Tapi, jangan lupakan kalau dia juga namja. Dan dia punya Lay. Lay, yang selalu ia rindukan senyum memikatnya, matanya yang sayu saat menatapnya, wangi nafasnya, sentuhan-sentuhannya, kelembutan kulitnya, desahan deep voice-nya, terlebih- ARGH! Oke! Dia mengaku kalau dia juga pervert, mungkin jauh di atas Sehun. Yaoi!


Min Yora lagi sableng, present

A sableng EXO fanfiction

With a sableng EXO couple

SU-LAY!

Inget! SuLay! Bukan Sule! –plak- #digaplok exothics

-xxx-

Title : Lay, Lay, Lay, Lay, Lay, Lay~

Genre : Romance

Rating : T nyerempet-nyerempet M *nyengir musume*

Disclaimer : Semua member EXO itu milik Tuhannya masing-masing. Tapi cerita nista ini punya Yora! -^o^- *keplek-keplek sayap*

Warning : Yaoi! Typo yang kucar-kacir! Serta jalan cerita yang kriuk, kayak kerupuk udang. Bikin gatel, kayak ulet bulu. Aneh, kayak kue lebaran buatan Yora. Dan kejelekan tak terhingga lainnya.

Summary : Sebagai seorang leader, Suho HARUS pintar-pintar menjaga imejnya. Tapi, jangan lupakan kalau dia juga namja. Dan dia punya Lay. Lay, yang selalu ia rindukan senyum memikatnya, matanya yang sayu saat menatapnya, wangi nafasnya, sentuhan-sentuhannya, kelembutannya kulitnya, desahan deep voice-nya, terlebih- ARGH! Oke! Dia mengaku kalau dia juga pervert, mungkin jauh di atas Sehun.

-xxx-

**Lay, Lay, Lay, Lay, Lay, Lay~**

Pagi itu, di sebuah apartement berlantai tujuh di pinggiran kota Seoul yang di beli oleh SM Entertaiment, tampak begitu hening. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang KST. Di sebuah kamar yang di tempati oleh sepasang leader-maknae juga tak kalah sepinya. Maklum saja, karena boyband baru yang menempati apartement itu memang sedang dalam masa promosi single pertama mereka. Jadi, mereka semua harus berangkat pagi pulang petang, mondar-mandir dari satu stasiun TV ke stasiun TV lainnya, mengikuti berbagai reality show, jumpa fans, show cast, dan lain-lain hingga larut malam. Tak jarang pula mereka justru menginap di hotel karena pulang terlalu larut, dan jarak dari stasiun TV ke dorm memang tidak bisa di bilang dekat.

Tapi tidak hari ini. Hell Yeah! Hari ini di dorm memang sepi seperti biasa, tentu saja karena kesibukan penghuninya, apa lagi? Tapi hari ini tidak semua personil EXO –boyband baru keluaran SMEnt yang menempati dorm ini- pergi keluar. Hanya Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun yang pergi keluar untuk menjadi bintang tamu di sebuah stasiun radio swasta. Sisanya, dapat kau tebak sendiri. Baekhyun, Dio, dan Suho yang masih terlelap dalam ranjang masing-masing, karena semalam mereka habis kerja rodi.

Baik. Kita alihkan sudut pandang kita kembali ke salah satu kamar dengan lua Meter tadi. Cukup luas kan, untuk di tempati dua orang?

Yak. Di dalam kamar tersebut terdapat seorang namja yang masih terlelap di kasurnya. Bunyi alarm yang sejak tadi berdering, justru di matikannya. Hari ini kan free job untuknya, buat apa bangun cepat-cepat? Pikirnya. Tapi alunan lagu MAMA yang di seriosakan oleh kumpulan cacing di perutnya, memaksanya untuk bangun dan menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh tingginya.

"Haaaah! Iya! Iya! Aku makan sekarang! Sabar ya, cacing-cacingku sayang"

Dan mungkin hanya seorang Kim Joonmyeon-lah, satu-satunya mahluk di planet bumi ini yang menjuluki cacing di perutnya dengan begitu mesra.

Suho beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan lunglai ke arah dapur. Di bukanya kulkas. Zonk. Tidak seperti yang ia harapkan. Dan sekarang, cacing-cacing di perutnya mulai men-shuffle beberapa melodi abstrak yang tidak ia kenali. Membuat perutnya terasa makin lapar.

Kaki-kakinya kembali melangkah menuju sebuah kamar yang berhimpitan dengan kamarnya. Di ketuknya kamar itu pelan,

_Tok-tok!_

"Kyungsoo-yah.."

_Tok-tok!_

"Kyungsoo-yah, irrona" Panggilnya pada sosok Do Kyungsoo, atau si Author biasa memanggilnya Morgan. Eh, Dio, maksudnya.

_Cklek.._

Pintu kamar itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Dio yang masih mengucek-ngucek matanya yang menghitam seperti mata Tao. "Hoaaaaahm.. Waeyo hyung?" Tanyanya beler.

Suho tersenyum manis. Di tepuknya kepala umma dari EXO K itu pelan. "Masih mengantuk eoh?"

Dio mengangguk-angguk. "Nde. Aku baru bisa tidur jam enam tadi hyung" Jawabnya lesu.

Suho mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. "Jam enam? Jadi dari jam tiga tadi kau dan Jongin belum tidur?"

Dio kembali mengangguk.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Bukannya kalian masuk kamar duluan? Kau bilang kan mau langsung tidur"

Dio hanya diam tak menjawab. Sementara Suho mulai menatap umma EXO K itu dengan tatapan mengintrogasi. Sepasang mata sipitnya menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuh Dio dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Dan.. bingo! Tebakannya tepat. Ternyata feelingnya sebagai seorang leader memang cukup tajam.

"Apa Jongin tidak kasihan denganmu yang sudah setengah sadar itu, eoh? !" Tukasnya sebal. Ia melihat beberapa bercak merah keunguan yang mulai tampak memudar di leher putih Dio dengan tatapan tajam. "Aish! Tidak bisakah dia bersikap dewasa walau hanya sedikit? ! Aku tau, dia dan Sehun hanya berbeda dua bulan saja. Tapi bukan berarti dia bisa bersikap seperti maknae begitu, Kyungsoo!" Semburnya tanpa jeda membuat Dio sedikit ketakutan.

"M-mianhe hyung"

Suho memutar matanya malas. "Aish.. kenapa malah kau yang minta maaf? Ya sudah. Nanti setelah Jongin-mu itu pulang dari radio, bilang padanya jangan terlalu nafsu padamu"

Dio kembali mengangguk.

Suho seakan kembali teringat tujuan utamanya membangunkan Dio. "Ngomong-ngomong, Kyungsoo-yah. Boleh minta tolong buatkan sarapan?" Katanya sambil menyengir lebar.

-xxx-

Suho menaruh dagunya di atas meja makan. Tak jauh dari samping kirinya, Dio sedang membuatkan bubur daging untuk sarapan paginya dan Baekhyun. Entah kenapa, ia malah berpikir jika uke-nya berada di dekatnya akan lebih baik. Cuma sayangnya, SMEnt menetapkan mereka di sub group yang berbeda, dengan jadwal yang berbeda, dorm yang berbeda, juga negara yang berbeda. Aish. Betapa malangnya ia.

Suho kini merubah posisinya jadi menghadap Dio. Di tatapnya namja manis itu sambil tersenyum. Ia jadi teringat akan Lay. Ya. Lay. Lay-nya! Hanya miliknya! Mungkin jika Suho dapat memberinya label, ia akan menempelkan sebuah label pada wajah Lay. **Milik Kim Joonmyeon!** Tapi hal itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi.

Suho jadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri kalau mengingat bagaimana bisa namja manly seperti Lay menyukainya dari dulu, jauh sebelum mereka debut. Ia sempat mengira Lay naksir dengan Luhan, karena kedekatan mereka. Tapi dugaannya salah. Lay menyukainya, menyayanginya, dan mencintainya. Lay benar-benar sosok yang sempurna, menurut Suho. Dan semua perhatian yang Lay berikan pada Suho benar-benar membuat Suho tak tahan, ingin buru-buru melamarnya dan menjadikannya sebagai sosok ibu dari anak-anaknya. Tapi SMEnt benar-benar mengahalangi semuanya.

Dan sangat tidak bisa di sangkal, kalau sekarang, detik ini, ia membutuhkan Lay. Lay-nya. Ia sangat merindukan Lay. Merindukan setiap inci tubuh namja itu. Merindukan pelukannya, merindukan sentuhan hangatnya, merindukan senyumnya, merindukan tatapan matanya, dan merindukan semua perhatian yang Lay berikan padanya. Asssh.. ia jadi merasa begitu merana pada saat-saat seperti ini. Saat-saat di mana ia membutuhkan Lay, tapi Lay justru tak ada di sisinya. Dan ia hanya bisa mendengus sebal.

"Hyung.."

"Eh! Ya?"

Suho menatap kaget pada Dio yang kini berada di depannya. Tangan kanannya sudah memegang semangkuk bubur daging yang wanginya sangat harum, membuatnya bertambah lapar.

"Buburnya sudah jadi, hyung" Jawab Dio seraya menyodorkan semangkuk bubur daging ke hadapan Suho. "Aku mau membangunkan Bakkie hyung dulu ya" Katanya, sesaat sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Suho yang terpaku pada bubur dagingnya. Ia membatin miris.

_Ah, Yixing-ah. Andai kau di sini~ Hweee.. Yixing-ah~ aku merindukan suapanmu yang sangat lembut itu. Kenapa EXO M harus di tempatkan di China, sih?_ (Ya soalnya namanya M. Kalo I mungkin di tempatin di Indonesia *author ngarep*)

Suho mulai mengangkat sendoknya malas. Ia mengaduk-aduk buburnya dengan tatapan kosong. Ash, beratnya hidup ini. Terlebih tanpa Lay di sisinya. Lay. Suho benar-benar sedang melankolis sekarang. Bukannya tanpa alasan. Sebetulnya, yang membuat mood-nya jadi buruk pagi ini adalah bercak-bercak merah di leher Dio akibat perbuatan uri dancing machine, Kim Jongin atau author biasa memanggilnya Kai. Bukan, bukan! Ia sama sekali tak cemburu dengan Kai. Tapi, ia iri. Ya. KaiDo couple memegang peringkat couple paling menyebalkan menurutnya di atas BaekYeol couple. Mereka itu sering mengumbar kemesraan di depannya yang tak jarang membuatnya jadi tambah merindukan Lay-nya.

"Hweeee.. Yixing-ah~" Teriaknya nelangsa.

"Hyung?"

Suho menoleh, dan mendapati Baekhyun sedang berdiri di sebelahnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Hyung kenapa?"

Suho lantas menegapkan duduknya, setelah merubah mimik wajahnya menjadi lebih, ehem- bijaksana. Sebagai seorang leader yang baik, ia harus bersikap dewasa di depan semua member EXO. Bukan hanya EKO K, tapi juga EXO M. Terlebih di depan para maknae yang masih sangat memerlukan bimbingan dalam menjalani proses kedewasan. Dengan di bebani oleh gelar seorang leader, ia pun berusaha mati-matian menjaga imej baik yang sudah susah payah ia bangun. Mungkin juga, faktor golongan darah AB yang di milikinya membuat Suho memiliki kepribadian ganda. Di luar terlihat seperti kaum A, namun di balik itu, jiwanya terkadang di kuasai oleh golongan B.

"Ani.. tidak apa-apa" Jawab Suho sambil tersenyum manis, menampakkan kewibawaannya. Ah suho. Kau itu benar-benar.

Baekhyun makin menatap aneh, "Tadi aku dengar, hyung memanggil nama Yixing gege. Hyung kangen sama Yixing gege yaa?" Selidiknya sambil tersenyum jahil.

Suho hanya terdiam. Bukannya tak mau mengaku, hanya saja jika ia bilang ia sanga-sangat-SAANGAT merindukan Lay, imej kewibawaannya akan runtuh dalam sekejap. Dan sekali lagi. Sebagai seorang leader, ia harus punya wibawa, jauh di atas member lainnya! Cam kan itu, Suho!

"Ani. Mungkin kau salah dengar" Jawabnya seraya tersenyum manis.

Baekhyun hanya menggedikkan bahunya, "Mungkin aku salah dengar ya"

Suho menarik napas panjang. _Fuaaah~! Hampiiiiir... saja._ Batinnya lega.

-xxx-

Malam ini sama saja seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, menurut Suho. Suram dan dingin. Jam dinding di kamarnya sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Dan parahnya lagi, Ia TIDAK BISA TIDUR.

"Hyuuuuuung~! Hweeee! Hyuuung!" Di sebelahnya, sosok maknae Sehun sedang berguling-guling di lantai dorm seperti cacing kepanasan. Suho hanya bisa menarik napas panjang, dan menampakkan senyum malaikatnya.

"Tenanglah, Sehunnie.."

Sehun bangun dari posisi bergulingnya, dan menatap Suho tajam. "Mereka keterlaluan, hyung! ! Mereka begituan gak tau tempat, sih!" Racau Sehun emosi.

Lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa menarik napas panjang sambil membatin.

_Argh! Kurang asem si KaiDo! Pake begituan jam segini! Lo tau kan gue gak bisa tidur? !_ Batin Suho nelangsa.

Memang. Sebagai seorang leader yang bijaksana dan kalem, ia harus menjaga imej di depan semua member-member EXO, terlebih Sehun, roommate-nya. Selama ini, ia lah yang selalu menenangkan Sehun yang uring-uringan karena perbuatan nista BaekYeol couple atau KaiDo couple saat sedang berbagi kemesraan, seperti malam ini contohnya. Ia harus sabar menenangkan maknae yang tak kalah pervert di banding Kai, jika sudah bertemu dengan Luhan ge-nya itu. Ia tau kalau Sehun terlalu pervert sampai uring-uringan mendengar suara-suara mistis dari kamar KaiDo yang berhimpitan dengan kamarnya. Dan ia juga mengakui KaiDo couple tidak sepenuhnya salah. Mereka melakukannya malam hari, dan besok free job. Mereka juga melakukan di kamar dan dengan volume yang mungkin hanya bisa di dengar oleh telinga Sehun yang kelewat sensitive oleh hal-hal macam itu. Tapi jaaauuuuh di dalam nuraninya, ia memberontak. KaiDo memang tak sepenuhnya salah, tapi juga tak sepenuhnya benar kan? Mereka terlalu mengumbar kemesraan di depan ia dan Sehun, yang notabenenya, uke mereka ada di China. Benar-benar tak punya perasaan, batinnya.

"Jangan terlalu di pikirkan, Sehunnie. Tutup saja telingamu dengan bantal, lalu pejamkan mata. Arraseo?" Ucapnya mencoba menenangkan Sehun dengan senyum angelnya.

Sehun menatap Suho tak percaya. "Hyung, aku heran kenapa kau bisa sangat tahan sekali sih, di saat-saat seperti ini?" Tanyanya telak, mengenai nurani terdalam Suho.

_Njleb amat ni anak_.

Sehun melanjutkan ucapannya, "Bukannya aku meragukanmu ya, hyung. Tapi aku hanya bingung, bagaimana bisa kau begitu tenang saat KaiDo hyung atau BaekYeol hyung mengumbar kemesraan dengan tidak manusiawinya di depan kita? Begini maksudku. Aku punya Luhan ge, dan kau punya Yixing ge. Dan selama lebih dari enam bulan kalian pacaran, pasti kalian sudah pernah melakukan 'itu' kan? Atau malah belum pernah sama sekali?"

Suho terdiam. Bingung harus menjawab apa. Baginya, pertanyaan Sehun terlalu mengintimidasi. Selama berpacaran dengan Lay, tentu saja ia pernah melakukan itu beberapa kali. Memang tidak sesering KaiDo atau BaekYeol, tapi ia pernah melakukannya, kok! Mana mungkin ia bisa tahan dengan sosok Lay yang begitu sexy.

"Hyung?" Sehun melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Suho. "Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?"

Suho tersadar. "Ah! Nde, aku baik kok"

Sehun kembali menatap Suho tajam. "Hyung, kenapa gak jawab pertanyaanku? Apa benar hyung belum pernah melakukan 'itu' sekalipun dengan Yixing ge?" Tanyanya lagi.

Suho kembali terdiam, sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Tentu saja sudah pernah"

"Tapi hyung sepertinya tidak mencintai Yixing ge"

_DEG!_

Suho merasa seperti terhentak. Ia menatap Sehun lurus. "Mwo? !"

Sehun menampakkan evil smirknya, dan melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Buktinya, hyung tidak pernah terlihat merindukan Yixing ge. Tidak seperti aku yang uring-uringan saat melihat KaiDo hyung atau BaekYeol hyung mengumbar kemesraan seperti itu, hyung justru terlihat sangat tenang dan biasa-biasa saja. Apa hyung tidak merasa terangsang saat mendengar suara-suara mistis dari kamar mereka, eoh?"

_Glek! _

_Ni anak sotoy banget sih!_

Suho menelan salivanya gugup. Pernyataan Sehun benar-benar kelewatan. Kelewat sok tau dan terkesan men-judge dirinya! Apa dia bilang? Dia kira Suho sama sekali tidak kalang kabut saat mendengar suara-suara mistis dari kamar KaiDo dan BaekYeol, eoh? Ia bahkan lebih merana dari itu! Sehun saja yang tidak tau apa-apa! Sehun tidak tau setiap kali mendengar suara-suara mistis itu, Suho merasa seperti sesuatu di bawah tubuhnya agak sedikit 'bangun'. Juga setiap ia memimpikan Lay-nya, ia pasti terbangun dengan sangat menyedihkan begitu sadar ranjangnya di lumuri cairan lengket. Sehun bahkan tidak pernah melihat Suho yang berguling-guling di lantai dengan nistanya, atau mencakar-cakar tembok pembatas kamarnya dengan kamar KaiDo saat Sehun tidak ada di kamar. Dan maknae itu juga tidak pernah sekalipun melihat, saat Suho mengeluarkan foto Lay dari dompetnya dan menciuminya dengan penuh nafsu.

Sekali lagi untuk mengingatkan. Sebagai seorang leader yang baik, ia harus menjaga wibawanya di depan semua member EXO tanpa kecuali, agar tidak terlihat seperti leader yang mesum. Tapi jangan lupakan kalau ia juga manusia biasa! Ia juga namja. Dan dia punya Lay. Lay, yang selalu ia rindukan senyum memikatnya, matanya yang sayu saat menatapnya, wangi nafasnya, sentuhan-sentuhannya, kelembutannya kulitnya, desahan deep voice-nya, terlebih rasa manis bibirnya. Oke! Dia mengaku kalau dia juga pervert, mungkin jauh di atas Sehun.

**END**

*dangdutan* Lay lay lay lay lay lay~ panggil Suho si jablay.. si Lay jarang pulang Suho jarang di belai~ ~BYUR!~ #Author mati di timpa air bah (Suho murka mode on)

Yak. Cuma ff iseng yang di ketik di tengah malam bulan Ramadhan. Entah kenapa Yora lagi demen sama couple-couple EXO. Cuma Yora gak mau buat KaiDo, BaekYeol, HunHan, atau TaoRis soalnya mereka udah banyak ffnya~ berhubung SuLay ffnya dikit, jadi ya Yora buat aja. Mwehehehehe..

Yora ngaku kalo Yora itu yadong =.=a umur Yora bentar lagi 17, jadi wajar kan ya? /apa

Dan Yora sempet gak percaya kalo Yora bisa buat rated M! Omaygotnes! *ngesot-ngesot madesu* Cuma Yora masih takut buat mempublikasikannya T.T yah tunggu beberapa malam lagi lah sampe Yora siap.

Mau sequel ndaaaak? Kalo mau, Yora bikinin. Kalo enggak ya ga apa-apa sih, hehehehe xD

Akhirul kata, terimakasih kepada Readers yang sudah bersedia membaca ff seperempat yadong ini. Tuliskan komentar, kritik yang membangun, serta sebuah saran melalui tombol review di bawah ini ya.. Gamsahamnida v^_^v


End file.
